Head over heals? Or Foot In Mouth?
by Gigi.O
Summary: There is a new Clique in town! Will Massie be able to keep her alpha status are fall harder than last years sevens jeans?
1. Chapter 1

**3:00**

**Jakkob's Hair Salon**

Massie block side glanced at her hair she got the purple streak redone. It was more glossy and darker then before.

"Are you done yet? I was sah-post to be at Marc Jacobs an hour ago." Massie barked, she applied a fresh coat of Burt bees peppermint lip balm on her thin pink lips.

"There Massie your done." Jakkob retorted. Massie stood up from the black chair, and glided to the counter. She lazily dropped her Master Card and waited for the cashier to ring it up. She didn't bother being late, but she had to be home by 5:00 for her moms charity event. Plus Derrington and Dempsey would be there. This would be the ultimate chance to show Derrick how fabulous live has been since he left her life.

If she wanted to pull all of this off she had to be dressed in some thing gorgeous. Not some last season wrap dress in her closet.

"Her you go Miss. Block." The cashier pulled Massie out of her thoughts. This was her time to shine, and witty comebacks just wouldn't cut it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Massie's Bedroom**

**6:20, November 1st**

Massie, Kristen, Claire, Dylan, and Alicia gathered around Massie's mirror. Kendra's charity event was in ten minutes and the girls were piling on top if each other to get a view from the mirror.

"So how do I look?" Kristen asked curiously. Massie looked at Kristen. Her H&M dress was adorable, even better than her hand stitched Chanel dress. Like she was actually going say that.

"It's ok" Massie Sighed. "Okay fun is OVER" Massie clapped "Rating time" All girls lined up "Alicia luh-ve the James Perse 9.5. Dill what did I tell you about that BCBG dress. "Massie snapped

"Sorry Mass but this is the longest dress in the store and I don't want to scare any guest's with my thighs. Maybe I will wear something shorter after the diet" Dylan giggled

"What evs 7. Kris 9.0... EH MA Gawsh kuh-laire you look gorgeous." Claire giggle and took a bow

"Tell Jakkob I said thank you, this blow out is ah-mazing" Claire chirped. Massie nodded

"9.8" Massie Declared. "What am I?" Massie asked with a fake pout.

"10!" The girls shouted in unison. Massie did a model spin and strutted around her oversized bedroom. She peek through her bay window

"There here" Massie screeched. The girls hurried out the door, all of them knowing they were going to be the Hart of the party.

**The Block's Backyard**

**6:46, November 1****st**

Gorgeous people walked around the yard with wine glasses filled with champagne, and Gucci clutches. No one threw a party like the Blocks. Massie searched around there was no sign of .

Massie did a 180 degrees turn and saw… Derrington. He looked adorable in a Hugo Boss sports jacket, True religion jeans, and a button down shirt. Massie ducked hoping he didn't see her until Dempsey was strapped onto her, but it was to late.

"Massie" Derrick ran towards her direction. He held her hand which sent a chill down her back. " Look Massie I bet you hate me. I thought I hated you, with Chris, and the spying, and the boxes. But after I thought about it…I thought about it and I'm not that mad. Derrington leaned in and kissed Massie. It felt like electricity was going through her body. He pulled away. Massie's face softened when they let go.

"I'll let you think about it" Derrick whispered before walking away. Massie felt flabbergasted she didn't know what to say. Derrick liked her but she was with Dempsey. She quickly snapped her face back to alpha mode.

"Hey Mass!" Dempsey crept up behind her.

"You scared me so much." Massie giggled hoping he didn't see the kiss.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to make it up to you." Dempsey pulled Massie close and kissed her. Instantly her body melted in his arms. He felt so warm. It was their first kiss! But Massie could her a little voice in the back of her head saying "What are you doing? You like Derrington!" Massie pushed the thought at the back of her head.

"Wanna dance?" Dempsey asked.

"Sure" Massie replied bitterly. She totally didn't want to she was so confused. Massie's I-phone vibrated. "Hold on I got a text" Massie pulled her phone out of her small Marc Jacobs purse

Massie you naughty girl!! Hasn't anyone told you to keep to your self?

Massie froze somebody saw her. And if you had a secret about Massie Block you would be happy to spill.

**(****Hey I will put Claire's point of view in next chapter REVIEW)**


	3. Chapter 3

Block Estate (Backyard)

7:00 pm,

November 1st

Claire wandered around the Blocks massive backyard. The pc split right when they got outside. Claire looked around trying to find Massie, but she was no where in site.

"Hey Claire." Cams voice rang in her eardrums.

"Hey." He looked gorgeous. One blue eye and one green. He might look like just another good looking, well dressed Briarwood boy but he was totally different in Claire's eyes

"Claire I miss you and I want to get back together… Seriously." Claire felt her eyes watering and swallowed hard. There was no way she was giving in now, she has gotten so far.

"Why would I want to go back with you" Claire's words dripped with hatred. At first she was surprised she never knew she had that voice. Cam looked surprised too. It could have beat Massie's icy voice any day.

"Claire this isn't you" Cam said his voice shaking he pulled out a bag of gummy bears.

"Then I guess you don't know the real Kuh-Lair." Claire look absently at the bag of gummies. " Relationships are built on truth and obviously you cant deal with it Cam. Oh and ps I HATE re-gifting. Claire picked up the bag of gummies dropped them on the floor and squished them with her heal. She turned around and started to walk away.

Claire new Massie would have given her a round of applause for her performance, but not everyone can be there at your best performance.

Massie's Bedroom/iPad

10:23 am

November 2nd

Massie fluttered her eyes open to see Claire lying quietly on her bed.

They both spilled every single detail of their night. Massie was glad Claire moved from Orlando, she could relax and let out a little self conscious out. But even as close Claire was she was never going to cry in front of her

Little droplets of sun peeked there way though Massie's blinds and onto her bed. It was bright for a November Morning. But Massie didn't feel bright inside. She tossed to her left.

"Claire!" Massie hissed quietly

"What now?" Claire groaned and stretched her arms

"Its project FTG and TNC."

"Ahh what's that?"

"Figure out texting geek and The new Claire." Massie said proudly. Claire fidgeted

"Don't you mean Kuh-Laire"

"No this is serious, and I have a plan!"

**Ok that's the end of the chapter I know its short but I just wanted to add Claire's POV. The party was suppose to be longer but I was to lazy REVIEW PLEASE!!!! And if the party should be longer tell me!!!! Pep pep Cheerio**


	4. Chapter 4

BOCD

12:00pm

November 4th

Massie scanned through the crowd of teens eating before heading to table 18. Who was evil enough to send Massie something like that? That morning Massie got threats of spreading the… Truth.

Strawberry and Duhlivia were sitting so close together they could be dating. Layne was giggling with Meena and Heather, and other kids Massie never took the time to remember their names were acting normal(Massie & friends are in gr 8)

"Hey Mass!" Dylan greeted, her mouth full of cheese pizza. Massie ignored her

"Love the outfit" Kristen added. Massie was wearing True Religion Jeans, with a black turtle neck a chunky brown belt, and black converse, her new shoe obsession. Yes they were something that Layne would wear but they were cool.

"Kris Dyl, am I a therapist?" Massie asked innocently with a pout

"No." they answered in sync

"Then why do you think I give a crap" Massie snapped furiously. Claire and Alicia laughed, everything was fine as long as it wasn't them.

Claire knew why Massie was cranky she was up all night trying to figure out the texting geek. Massie's phone vibrated, her face twisted with disgust. Then it softened she began to scan the cafeteria. Claire looked to then she caught Cam's gaze at table 14 she quickly look down.

"Kuh-Laire if you want to talk to him, go ahead no ones stopping you" Massie kept he gaze fixed on Karen Fern.

"No thanks" Claire looked down at her un eaten quesadilla. She glanced at Massie's plate she hadn't eaten either.

"Don't tell me you guys are dieting" Dylan dropped her greasy pizza. "Uh I feel so fat now"

"Your not FAT!" Everyone shouted. Dylan rolled her eyes sarcastically

"Whatever!"

BOCD French Class

2:00pm

Same day

Claire took a deep breath before walking into French. She was totally jealous. The rest of the PC got to be in each others class this block, and Claire was alone stuck with Cam

Claire could hear Massie's words echoing in her head. "New Claire Confident, Cocky, Congenial" Cocky?? That was the last thing Claire wanted to be. She felt a little confident. Massie let her borrow her maroon Calvin Klein sweater dress and her Louis Vuitton, Claire personally hated the status hand bag but it was more expensive then her wardrobe.

Claire stepped in and it was cold as hell (lol hell is warm!!) she shivered there was know one in the classroom but you guessed it Cam.

"Hey Claire" Cam said softly. He ditched his beat up leather jacket and was wearing a DC sweater it was so unlike him.

"What happened to your jacket?" Claire asked. She felt her head sweating underneath her cotton beret

"I guess you don't know me Claire I don't always were that jacket." Claire swallowed hard how could he use her words against her. Claire put herself into Massie's scheming mind.

"Cam are you a tape recorder?" Claire put her hands on her hips ready to fight.

"No." Cam replied slowly

"Then why are you repeating my exact words? Aww does little Cam have trouble speaking?" Claire asked him like he was three. Cam blushed thinking about how stupid he must have sounded.

"Anyways the heater is broken, and they said I should stay to tell the late comers were the class is."

"Okay then were is it?" Claire took a step closer to Cam. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. Before Claire knew it Cam grabbed her head pushed it forward and began kissing her.

Claire was startled at first then she relaxed. Cam let go

"I don't know" Cam winked.

**So anyway its 3:31am and I'm gonna go to bed tell me if you like the ending. Well since everyone says this I will. I do not own the clique or chracters blah blah blah REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Block Estate Tennis Court**

**November 6****th****, Sunday**

**3:47pm**

Massie Block practiced her back hand serve. Kendra insisted that they should use the tennis court before it snows. Kuh-laire was obviously late once again according to her "Cam" problems.

A black BMW drove up the drive way.

"Ooh the tennis instructor is here!" Kendra squealed and adjusted her Ralph Lauren Tennis dress she also had a pink sweater tied across her neck, white pearls and her hair slicked back in a pony. Typical tennis mom

Massie on the other hand was wearing a pink school girl skirt and a white sweater vest. The last thing she wanted to see was her mom drooling over a 20 year old instructor.

"Hey Mass!" Keith said he had auburn hair and was quite masculine for a tennis player. Massie rolled her eyes. Kendra shot her a "Be nice" look

"Sorry I'm late" Claire huffed. She ran to the court. Massie glanced at her. Watermelon keds jean Capri's and a "I love LA" shirt she got from Dial L for Loser.

"Kuh-laire were playing tennis not going to a Mickey Mouse convention!" Claire blushed.

"Okay Mass lets see if you can play tennis as good as you can criticize" Keith clapped loudly and served. Massie hit the ball no problem the game went on for God knows how long.

"Okay good job Mass! You have been practicing!"

"Yup that's my Baby!" Kendra said proudly

"Claire your up." Massie sat down on the grass, and pulled out her I-phone to record Claire. This was going to be EPIC. Keith served the ball to her a couple times Claire missed. Then as if everything was in slow mo the ball came twisting to Claire and…

_BAM!_

Right in the face. Massie burst out laughing, you can get the best things with a phone.

"INEZ INEZ WE NEED FROZEN PEES, OR ICE" Kendra shouted. Claire laid on the ground shaking with pane. Massie's cell phone vibrated

_Hey mass u have a task for you. break up with Dempsey by 5 and I wont show anyone your cheating "moments" xoxo_

There was an attachment with the text. A picture of Massie Kissing Derringhton (did I spell that right??). Massie shivered. You could also get the worst things with cell phone's

**In Out**

Dempsey Derrick

Notes Cell phone's

Breaking up Making up

**Claire's Bedroom**

**November 6****th****, Sunday**

**4:25pm**

Claire laid on her bed with a pack of frozen gourmet peas on her nose. It had swollen up after it took a shot. Claire added tennis on her list of things she will never do again till she's 30.

She couldn't get her mind off Cam. He asked her if she wanted to get back together again, but she replied with a dull "I don't know." Plus she felt bad for Massie. She has to dump Dempsey so some pictures wont get out.

There was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone Todd" Claire yelled.

"Cool down its me!" Layne skipped in, a trail of burnt toast and oranges followed her. That was her latest obsession.

"I have the coooolest thing to show you!" Layne smiled proudly, as she dumped condiments from hello kitty bag on the floor. "So I have liked Dempsey since forever, and I got this picture of Massie Kissing Derrick. So I have been sending her threats, and at five sharp Dempsey will be all MINE!!" Claire's jaw dropped. She had to stop Massie.

**That's the end I don't own the clique…blah REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so the reason I haven't been updating is because telus took away are internet and so we have it back now so pleaassseee enjoy. xoxo **_

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, November 6th

4:30pm

Massie frowned in the mirror as she checked her post break up outfit. She had gone Alicia with the RL. How was she suppose to know how to dress to break up

She Re-did her high pony and straightened out her blazer. Okay so if she was breaking up with her crush why didn't she feel bad? Its because you like Derrington she shouted at the back of her head. But once again Massie ignored the pleading call, and made her way outside.

It was still warm and the manicured grass reflected water droplets. Massie watched as Dempsey Hybird clawed its way to the Blocks never ending driveway. Dempsey cute head popped out of the drive way.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling. If only he knew. Massie took a deep breath in, and as she stepped in the new car smell car. Claire came shout'running (Lisi always does that) towards them.

"Massie!!!!" Her hands waved frantically, and the was a huge red bruise on her nose. Dempsey and Massie couldn't help but to double over in hysterics.

Massie noticed Lanye or so called lame sprinting behind her.

"Noooo Claire don't" She screamed.

"What's happening??" Dempsey asked curiously

"I have no clue." When Claire got up to them she was out of breath and leaning over

"Layne….Has….Beensendingmassietextsthatarethreatinghertobreakupwithyou!"Claire took a deep breath. Her blonde hair was matted with sweat on her forehead.

"Eew out of breath and exhausted isn't a good look for you" Massie crinkled up her face. A huge sigh of relief bubbled up on her surface. Dempsey ignored Massie's comment.

"Is this true Layne?" Dempsey looked at Layne disgusted.

"Ya is this true lah-ame?" Massie cocked her head. It felt good to be in power again. Massie mentally noted to take off her break up play list on her ipod.

Layne started to cry and ran her cheap fabriced arm across her runny nose

"Its not my fault" Layne Sniffled before going on "I have liked Dempsey forever, and he has never noticed me. Then when he comes back from Africa all toned and what ever Massie decides to like him to. All she has to do is move her arm and Dempsey fall for her. I tried ever thing and he's never even looked at me."

Dempsey didn't reply. Massie was scared he would be so touched he'd sweep lame into his Hybird and go on the star bucks date that's suppose to be hers.

"Layne you have got my attention now and I realized I really don't like you… You suck" Massie and Claire's jaws dropped.

"Thanks a lot Kuh-Laire" Layne burst into more tears and ran down the path. Massie heard Dempsey curse the "B" word. Hearing it from him sounded hot.

"Thanks Claire" Massie rapped her arms around her best friend. She was totally taking Claire on a 8,000 dollar shopping trip after this.

"Ready to go?" Massie asked her boyfriend nodded

"Later Claire." Dempsey smiled. Claire waved and stocked back to the guess house. Okay so everything seemed perfect but if someone looked carefully. They would have seen Derrick with a bunch of roses in his hand and…….. A tear.

Okay so boys don't really cry at stuffers like this but what evs hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Oh and I don't swear lol that's why I put b word. Keep in tuned for bect chappee

Disclaimer don't own clique!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's bedroom**

**Monday, November 7th **

**7:30am**

Massie blocked tossed her chestnut brown hair behind her shoulder, and applied her SPF 30 MAC lip gloss. She felt so revived now that the whole Dempsey thing was cleared. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. The PC was not there, she would have to settle for her own rating.

Everyone knows that you are your worst critique. Massie tried to pretend that the PC was actually there. She wore a Blue BCBG thick strap tank dress, with a thin gold belt resting on her thin waist. A royal purple cardigan, and Michael Kor wedges. Massie decided 9.5 because her skin was still glowing from her sun tan.

The sun peeped out between to gray clouds. Tree branches swayed back and forth from the wind. Reminding Massie that snow fall was inching closer and closer. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about the cold.

Massie block made her way into the kitchen. Claire was at the edge of her seat nibbling on toast. Her mom that was usually sipping peppermint tea and flipping through a Valentino Catalogue was no where in sight.

"Kuh-Laire! What are you doing here?" Massie crossed her arms "And where is my mom?"

"She's at the guest house with my mom. I wanted a break from all of them so I came here" Claire smiled brightly at Massie.

"I know what you mean, but any how rate me!" Massie spun around slowly with her arms out like a model. Claire giggled.

"You look like a potential 9.9"

"Yes!" Massie squealed letting out giddy happiness. That reminded her of one of the reasons she loved Claire. She could be herself without being speculated, or getting searched for flaws.

"Girls let's get a move on." Isaac Shouted from the door. Claire jumped up and picked up her books. Massie grabbed a blueberry muffin and picked up her MiuMiu Messenger bag . The two girls hurried for the door getting ready for a loathed Monday.

**OCD/Briarwood**

**The Halls**

**Monday, November 7****th**

**8:20am**

Claire slammed her locker shut. The first bell already rang and she did not want to be late.

"Can we go now Massie?" Claire urged pushing locks of blonde hair behind her ear.

" Yes what Claire said" Kristen pleaded. Massie didn't reply and kept applying on eye shadow "this is what your mornings are for, to get ready" Kristen shook her head disapprovingly. The only people who were remotely calm about it was Alicia, and Dylan.

"Well ah-viously I need to re-touch. What do you think people are going to say when they see that crust around your eyes?" Massie smirked. Kristen quickly pushed Massie out of the way so she could inspect her face in Massie's locker mirror.

"Kay guys we can go now" Massie finger combed her hair one last time. Claire sighed with relief.

"Lets walk to the beat of "Paranoid" By the Jonas Brothers" Dylan remarked. Massie shook her head "yes"

"Oh-kay one…two….three" The girls hummed the song in their heads keeping on beat.

"Oh My" Alicia shook her head like she just woke up from a nightmare.

"I can't believe it" Kristen stumbled a little, Claire gasped, and Dylan winced.

Stacey Vernon was in the middle of a line with 4 girls that looked like mocks of the PC. Stacey's ah-viously the leader had identical Massie brown hair and tan skin, with and unquestionable fashion sense. Korey who was Kristen. Had her hair blown out something different than the usual pigtail braids. Her posture was straight, and she was wearing Chanel! Strawberry/Dylan Had lost weight she looked like a size 2. Her pink hair was a cute shade of red. Plus she had a gorgeous pair of boots on to go with the fantastic make up. Rylie Jacob/ Alicia had big boobs and tan naturally Spanish skin. She was fully Spanish not half. Her black hair was in a chignon and she was wearing Ralph Lauren. Olivia/ Claire looked the same except she had a pair of D&G glasses on witch made the bubble head blonde look smarter.

They looked and maybe even better than the PC.

"Excuse me." Massie said in a sweet sugar coated voice.

"Yes?" Stacey replied in the same tone.

"Are you a Sears mirror?" Massie was about to cross her arms over her chest when she realized Stacey was doing the same thing.

"No I am not" Stacey cocked her head.

"Than why am I seeing cheap copies?" Massie said in and icy voice grinning. The PC burst out laughing

"Are you over due milk?" Stacey shot back quickly.

"No" Massie yawned.

"Than why does it seem like your jokes are growing old, and bad?" Stacey Puffed up her chest with Triumph. The FPC (fake pretty committee) laughed. "Oh and by the way you can call us the "Hot Shots" Stacey bumped shoulders with Massie as they walked by. The others followed doing the same thing to Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen.

"We have got to do something!" Alicia said devastated. Massie stayed surprisingly calm even though no one had ever dared to do that.

"She is so D2M" Massie barked

**Hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about my last chapter I did not move those thinga ma bobbers to the center of the page.

Massie Block: **Is unsure about this whole "Hot Shot" thing or as she like to call them "The Fugly Force" Massie was sure they were going to fall hard. But when Stacey climbs her way up the Social Pyramid with her brainless followers. Everything becomes Shaky under Massie's Christian Loubotin heels. Will Massie get thrown out like last years Sevens jeans? Or will she declare her spot on top for good?**

**Dylan Marvel: **After Dylan see's Strawberry fitting in Gucci jeans. She becomes totally self-conscious. Dylan is determined to drop from a size 5 to a 3. Stacey tries to lure Dylan to the other side by telling her health tips. Will she join forces with the Enemy or stick next to Massie?

**Alicia Rivera: **Can't believe Stacey transformed Korey and Strawberry into beauty queens. After her failed attempts. Alicia knows Stacey is hiding something. Will her gossip worthy ways get the truth out of Stacey? Or will she have to sit down and wait for the PC to drop?

**Kristen Gregory: **Is tired of Korey sailing around stealing her spotlight in Soccer and Academics. But something else catches her thoughts. Will she be too busy with family business to stop Korey and get back on her game?

**Claire Lyons:** Is not sure if she wants Cam yet. Plus she still doesn't know if she should forgive Layne. Claire can't wait for this whole thing to be over!

**Derrick Harrington:** Was sure he liked Massie but when Stacey pops into the picture he can't seem to decide who he wants. Should he go for the real deal or go for the "more fun to be around" knock off?

**Dempsey Sullaman:** Is not sure if he want's to stay with Massie. After the whole "Hot Shots" thing he is deciding if he wants to throw in the towel, or stay loyal to his girlfriend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

**Hope you like the plot! ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**BOCD**

**THE NEW GREEN CAFE**

**Monday, November 7****th**

**12:10pm**

Massie sat down uncomfortably in her steel lunch chair. Although Dempsey was in perfect kissing distance she did not care. The fact that everyone's eyes were on the Fugly Force instead of the PC was mind rattling

"Hey guys" Derrick smiled inviting himself to the table. He winked at Massie before plopping down on the cold metal chair. Massie rolled her eyes and sipped out of her foamy slid in the chair beside Alicia and she immediately pushed her California rolls to Dylan.

"Thaaaanks" Dylan burped. Everyone laughed accept for Alicia and Massie.

"Seriously guys how is burping funny?" Alicia shook her head with disappointment.

"Who cares about that, all I want to know is who is that hot chick over there?" Derrick smiled. Massie bunched her hands into fists. Not only was Stacey stealing her spotlight she was also stealing her... ex-boyfriend. Massie always thought of the PC as a beautiful stain on a white shirt, because it stood out. Now it just felt like someone dumped stain remover on her.

"It's Stacey Vernon!" Kristen said in a mocking tone.

"Well I am going to introduce myself." Derrick jumped off his chair

"Ya me too" A boy that was sitting at the table that Massie didn't notice jumped up too. He had light blonde Chace Crawford hair, a piercing white smile, and purple eyes. Beat that Cam. Massie could not believe it she had never seen anyone let alone a boy with purple eyes. Massie waited for the two guys to be out of hearing distance.

"Who is he?" Massie imagined him as her next boyfriend. He was totally worthy.

"Jason? He is new here. Moved in from Canada he is on the soccer team." Cam announced

"He is Hawt" Dylan smiled deviously.

"Don't rape him" Claire Laughed. Everyone joined in. Finally people were look at table 18. Massie smiled relieved as more head turned toward her. That was all she needed to recharge herself. Now all she has to do is take them down hard and fast.

**BOCD**

**THE HALLS**

**Monday, November 7****th**

**3:10pm**

Claire slammed her grey locker and slipped on her Burberry coat. It was an "Early Christmas Gift" from Massie, or just another way to get rid of her puffy blue one. As he walked down the halls she heard a couple of 7th graders talking.

"I am so happy that Massie is finally going to get kicked off her throne" Said the red head

"Ya it's about time someone else took over, I am sick of the Massie she is evil!" the blonde one consoled.

Claire sped walked down the hall. She didn't want to her anymore, but what did they know? They have only been in school for barely three months. Claire tried to reassure herself but it was not working. She pushed the glass doors and stepped out of the school. Huge chunks of white snow fell gently to the ground than melting on the concrete. Claire ran into the Range Rover. Massie, Kristen, Alicia and Dylan were already rested in the vehicle.

"Its' about time Kuh-laire." Massie accused her

"I am sorry." Claire rolled her eyes not actually feeling bad.

"I was hoping it wouldn't snow till later" Kristen groaned.

"At least your lips won't be divided into ten sections!" Claire groaned. All five girls burst out laughing aware that Claire had a tendency to have chapped lips in the winter.

"I have some good gossip" Alicia piped up breaking the silence.

"Worth how much?" Massie demanded. Alicia crinkled her nose in thought

"1000 if it's true." Alicia replied. "I heard that Jason was not actually allowed in the school, but his parents bribed the school 1million dollars, and he got a 16 year old pregnant!" Everyone paused and stared at Alicia for a few seconds, before bursting out in another round of hysterics. "Plus they afforded bird lady fully covered plastic surgery!"

Claire couldn't help to smile at her silly friends maybe the PC wasn't doomed after all.

**Thanks for reading, I will have staceys POV next chapter. If there is any spelling mistakes I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have not written on this in forever due to the fact I don't like the clique anymore and I am not**

**Interested in rich popular girls School days, but I am bored right now ps if some parts don't make**

**Sense it's not my fault sometimes fan fiction cuts my words off aaaand im changing their age they are officialy in grade 9**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the clique**

**Stacey Vernon's House**

**Bedroom**

**Monday November 7****th**

**3:32pm**

Stacey curled up in a ball by her bed. The last thing she wanted to do was take down Massie Block, but that was the only way she could get into her circle of friends. There was no practical way of doing it.

Claire got the chance because she actually LIVED with Massie. Stacey knew it was weird but Massie was her hero she had studied her for years, she knew how Massie worked. So by simply following Massie's every step she would have no problem.

Stacey pulled herself up when she heard the vibrate of her blackberry curve.

_Derrick: Hey whats up?_

She smiled to herself at the fact that Massie's beyond hot ex-boyfriend was texting her. Stacey did the "Massie" thing to do and waited two minutes before replying

_Stacey: Nothing just bored_

Stacey bit on her lip... did that make her sound like a loser, what would Massie be doing at this time?

_Derrick: Good cause we should do something_

Stacey's lips curled into a smile. Derrick Harrington wanted to hang out with her of all people. Two days ago Derrick didn't even know who she was.

Stacey was that girl who just blended in with every other average girl at school. The one adults always called "beautiful", but boys never paid her any recognition. Hoping one day that a new hot kid would come and be interested in her not any other girl. That girl who longed to be popular but couldn't because she did not have "it". Whatever "It" was it just lacked in her system.

Except exactly one week ago she decided she wasn't going to sit around and wait for something to happen but take charge. She picked up all the girls that Alicia had previously left for the sharks, and made them over... The right way. She also got a little bit of help for herself like a personal designer, and a hair dresser the she visits once every two weeks in New York. Stacey knew that if she wanted to get into Massie's clique she would need some male help to do it.

_Stacey: Lets go to the mall _

**Westchester Mall**

**Sports Check**

**Monday November 7****th**

**4:00pm**

Massie waited impatiently for the pudgy man behind the counter to ring up Dempsey's soccer cleats. Sports check obviously wasn't her favourite place in the world. Yes it was filled with many attractive athletic guys, but still it wasn't any better than Guess.

"Let's go!" Massie whined tugging on Dempsey's arm. He used his eyes to signal to the man that he needed to hurry up, or else his girlfriend would rip him into shreds.

"Here you go sir" The man handed Dempsey the bag.

"Finally!" Massie sighed. "We were in there for like an hour"

"Um actually we were only there for 10 minutes" Dempsey smiled

"Well it felt like an hour. Time for Starbucks!" Other than Saks Starbucks was Massie's favourite place in the mall. What good is shopping if you're tired?

Massie held onto Dempsey's hand and weaved through the oncoming people. She knew the mall as if it were her house. Massie's stomach instantly dropped when she saw to familiar figures. You could recognize Derrick's shaggy blonde hair from a mile away. Seeing Derrick at the mall did not bug her but Derrick with Stacey made her want to puke.

"Derrick!" Dempsey called picking up his pace. Massie dropped Dempsey's hand so he would be able to feel her palms starting to sweat. Stacey and Derrick cuddled up on a wooden bench eating Ben and Jerry's.

"Hey Massie" Stacey smiled. Massie pretended not to hear her and stared off into the distant of scurrying people. Stacey looked perfect. Her brown hair was pulled into a high pony, and she had the perfect combination of not too much makeup and not too little.

"Oh sorry! Do I know you?" Massie's voice was completely sugar coated and she had the most sincere smile plastered on her MAC studio fix foundationed face. Stacey's lip twitched a little and she placed down her cardboard ice cream cup.

"Well if you don't know me than it would only be proper to introduce myself." Stacey pushed her hand towards Massie not showing one bit insulted.

"I don't shake hands." Massie snapped. "Dempsey lets go." Massie called pulling him out of his deep conversation of soccer with Derrick.

"Massie's right Derrick we should go if you want to walk me home." Stacey bit on her lip and looked up at Derrick with a nauseating puppy dog face

"In that case we should have left years ago" Derrick winked at Massie with a smirk on his face. "Bye Dempsey see you at the game" Derrick waved to him before turning on the balls of his feet and leading Stacey to the door.

Massie let out her breath when they were out of sight only then realizing that she wasn't breathing. Stacey got on Massie's last nerve, crossed the line, pushed her last button, broke the final straw, and snatched the last pair of cute ballets flats at a sample sale. To Massie. This. Meant. War.

**Yes its short but Im coming out with the next chapter very soon hope you enjoyed it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoever subscribed to my story last week, you made my life, and all of you who didn't... I shake my head at you**

**Disclaimer: I dun own ANYTHING!**

**Massie Blocks house**

**Bedroom**

**Monday November 7****th**

**8:00pm**

Ever since Massie bumped into Stacey at the mall that afternoon she went on overdrive trying to find a way to squash Stacey. Claire was obviously affected by this judging the fact that she was in Massie's bedroom trying to find "dirt" on Stacey.

"So how long has she been in BOCD?" Massie asked curiously flipping through the grade seven year book.

"Since it was OCD, she moved here the same time I did." Claire replied looking at Stacey's facebook wall. Claire lifted her Starbucks caramel macchiato to her chapped lips. She let it hover close to her mouth for a second scared that it was too hot and it would burn her tongue.

"Well judging this photo she hasn't really changed. The only difference is that she has highlights and discovered makeup" Massie sighed slamming the thick book down. "It was way easier taking down Nina she had a nasty past but this girl is clean." Massie pulled out her Chanel Red Dream nail polish and started unscrewing the cap

"She just updated her status" Claire whispered as if she was part of the CIA

"What does it say?" Massie asked nonchalantly

"Stacey Vernon loves Derrick so much he is such a babe, and Derrick likes and a few other people like it. Than in the comments she says "Derrick stop hacking me!"" Claire giggled as she watched Massie's nail polish brush slide off her finger nail when she s mentioned Derrick.

"Dempsey doesn't hack me, because he is obviously way more mature than Derrick Harrington. It's so sad that Stacey fell into Derrick's silly games." Massie smirked while wiping the nail polish off her finger.

"It sounds like you still like Derrick!" Claire smiled looking straight into Massie's eyes hoping she would crack.

"If I liked Derrick I would be going out with him... Which I am not" Massie shot back

"Whatever you say Mass." Claire kept her gaze on Massie until her phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" Massie questioned still focused on her nails.

Claire looked at the screen of her iphone 3g. Massie passed it down to her when she got her Blackberry torch, just for the sake of bbming (black berry messenger(ing)).

"It's... Cam." Claire said slowly dragging her words

"Have you decided if you're going to go out with him or not" Massie looked Claire in the eyes.

"Actually, I have."

**The Pinewood**

**Kristen's Bedroom**

**Monday November 7****th**

**10:33pm**

Kristen was curled up in a ball unable to sleep. She had early morning soccer practice and she didn't want to be falling asleep in class. After all she still had to keep up on her scholarship so that she could play on the school soccer team so she could get a sports scholarship to Yale.

"Kristen? Are you awake?" Mrs. Gregory pushed Kristen's door open and sat on the edge of her twin bed.

"What's going on?" Kristen asked propping herself up on her backboard.

"Your uncle Darren died." Kristen's mom and dad never talked about Uncle Darren, and if they did the conversations were short and ended in an awkward silence. Saying Darren in the Gregory household was like saying Hitler at a bar mitzvah. It just wasn't talked about.

All Kristen knew about him was that he was an alcoholic who would drink his life away. He owned a chain of successful hotels and cut himself off of the family. He had no children but a handful of ex-wife's scattered around the country. Kristen had only seen him twice and they were very brief visits. The first time was when she was 6 at her Grandpas funeral, and the second was when she was 10 when her dad lost everything from dealing art.

"In your uncles will he gave us everything, his estate, vacation houses, business, and." Mrs Gregory hesitated and her eyes wondered up the cream walls. "His money"

"So that means-" Before Kristen could finish her sentence her mom cut her off.

"Thirty million dollars and we don't even have an estimate of the business yet. I'm just in so much shock. Are debt was pilling up, and me working at the hospital just wasn't enough." Mrs. Gregory wiped a tear off her cheek. Kristen got up and hugged her mom she could feel her eyes burning and her vision getting a little blurry. Kristen pulled away from her mom and smiled.

"I don't have to worry about my scholarship anymore."

**And thats the end of the chapter to all my bubs out there! Its short once again but its late and I need to sleep. I promise you all one day I will make a long chapter, hope you enjoyed and if you didn't... suck ma bum! Jk jk if you didn't well thats to shabbay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm getting kind of tired or writing the time place month etc but whatever I guess. foreverx9 you made my day! Oh I almost forgot I have trouble catching spelling mistakes, and I have horrible grammar so sorry bout that :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Pinnacle Ridge**

**Somewhere in the Neighbourhood**

**Wednesday November 8****th**

**4:00pm**

Kristen Gregory walked aimlessly around the neighbourhood that held some of the biggest intimidating houses in Westchester. They were unaware that Darren owned a house in the same town they lived in. Kristen's parents went to go take a look at the house to see if they would like to move in it. Before she knew it she found herself walking out the door to "look around".

Everyone's lawns were cleanly cut, and their shrubs manicured to perfection. Even the cold concrete side walk had a shine to it that you wouldn't see in a middle class neighbourhood. Most driveways had an array of luxury cars parked on them claiming their territory. It was "In a place like this everyone is either rich or bankrupt" The words that Mrs. Gregory told Kristen rang in her head.

Kristen was used to these neighbourhoods but this one felt hollow. It lacked the feeling of home that the Pinewood had always given Kristen since the day her dad lost his job. Where were the kids running around or the crazy neighbours screaming their heads off? Everything seemed a little off. Almost too perfect.

"Hey!" Kristen lifted her head up from the ground so she could see who was talking

"Hi... Jason? Your name is Jason right?" Kristen stuttered. He was standing on his lawn dribbling a soccer ball he stopped it with his foot and smiled. His purple eyes gleaming at Kristen

"Ya, that's my name, and you must be Kristen."

Kristen felt her cheeks flush at the fact that he knew her name, even though he had only been at their school for a couple days.

Why wouldn't he? Your one of the most popular girls at school!

"I never knew you lived here." Jason said surprised while balancing on the soccer ball with one foot

"I don't live here yet. Well I am not completely sure if I am going to live here or not."

"Well I hope you do. There aren't many kids my age around here and I could use the company."

"Really? Well if we are going to be neighbours you should tell me about yourself." Kristen beckoned taking a seat on the damp grass. Jason sat across from her with his legs crossed.

"Well I'm from Canada, but I have lived in Italy and different places in South America like Brazil.

"Seriously?" Kristen's eyes widened in amazement

"My parents like to send me to countries that are known for having the best soccer teams, and then I learn from the best."

"What brought you to Westchester?" Kristen asked.

"My mom accepted a law firm here. She works with that hot girl's dad... Alice?

"Alicia!" Kristen giggled giving Jason a playful push. She was used to it. Most guys fall in love with Alicia when they first see her.

"And my dad is still in Vancouver he is an ophthalmologist. He won't move down here for awhile. My parents were always working and they still are. My sister and I pretty much raised ourselves. We are used to the fact that they're never really around so whenever we ask for something they always give it to us. Even though I got spoiled as a kid I'm pretty sure I turned out okay." Jason smiled at Kristen

"I don't know... You haven't invited me inside yet." Kristen flirted while twisting her dirty blonde hair with her index finger.

"Well I guess I have no choice." Jason shrugged. You free Friday?"

"I believe I am." Kristen replied sheepishly.

"Good!"

And all of the sudden the neighbourhood got a whole lot better.

**OCD**

**Art**

**November 9****th**

**10:15am**

Dylan Marvil plopped herself in an empty chair in the art room. She had no interest in being in art. Yes she loved art, but what good was it if she had no one to talk to. Dylan sighed deeply as she pulled her sketch book out of her D&G tote, and started sketching Massie, Alicia, Claire and Kristen. At least if they weren't going to be in her class she could still pretend they were. Dylan was too lost in her sketch she didn't notice a girl sit beside.

"Hey!" A bubbly sugar coated voice rang in Dylan's eardrum. She looked up it was Stacey. Her glossy chestnut brown hair was in the perfect high pony, and her green cat-like eyes shot rays of giddiness into Dylan's.

"Did I ask you to sit here?" Dylan's tone was drenched with irritation.

"Listen if it were my choice I wouldn't be sitting here but as you can see this was the last empty chair." Stacey smirked. Her act dropped as fast as the apple on Isaac Newton's head. Dylan looked up she was right. Everyone had already formed into their own little groups. This pissed Dylan off slightly because Stacey was right. Before Dylan could say anymore the teacher cut her off

"Today we are going to start rough drafts for our Happiness assignment. So pretty much all you're going to do is draw what makes you happy. The trick is you have to incorporate it in a scene. This isn't like some tacky collage. Make sure it all flows together" Miss. Grasdel said excitedly. She was Dylan's favourite teacher. Probably from the fact that she was over excitable, and dressed ten times better than all the other old prunes at the school.

Miss. Grasdel had that stick straight hair most girls longed to have by straightening their hair till it fried. Judging her body shape you could tell she spend hours a day doing yoga, and had been practising vegetarianism since she was born. The most interesting thing about her was how every time she moved it was with grace.

When Dylan glanced at Stacey's sketch book she had already started. There was a Louis Vuitton purse and a luna bar sticking out of it.

"I love luna bars" Dylan blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I know they are delicious, and really good when you're trying to lose weight." Stacey replied not looking up.

"You're trying to lose weight?" Dylan asked surprised.

"You think I'm naturally this weight." Stacey patted her flat stomach laughing as if Dylan were the butt of some joke. "Aerobics and healthy eating, I am also on a partly strict diet of cutting junk food out of my lifestyle." She added.

"When you think about it, it's not really losing weight just being healthy" Dylan replied shading a tree in her picture.

"You're right. I also have this amazing trainer I have got to give you his number, or even better you can come over and work out with me and him so you can see if you like him or not!" Stacey clapped her hands and she had a wide smile on her face. If it was any bigger it would be splitting her face. Dylan wouldn't mind that.

"I guess there's nothing to lose." Dylan shrugged. Not feeling to bad about making plans with the devil

**BOCD**

**Drama**

**Wednesday, November 9****th**

**11:25am **

Massie winced at the script of the play her drama teacher picked out. She couldn't tell what was more disgusting. The fact that it was a cliché "Everyone lost Christmas spirit and you need to help Santa" plot. Or that she was playing the lead role of a little girl in the big city with big dreams, but adults see her as a useless naive child.

"Look at the spirit meter Santa! We have got to do something about this or you will have no purpose in...Christmas!" Claire clenched her heart as if someone had stabbed her. She belted out every word with sincere emotion. Massie could swear that she saw tears forming in the corner of Claire's beaming blue eyes.

"Oh please Mama Elf! Stop taking your lines so seriously." Massie rolled her eyes

"Excuse me for taking my lines "seriously!" But we only have a month and a half to get this spot on for the school. If you don't mind me I'm going to find Miss. Weeks and ask her if I should be frightened or disappointed while saying my lines." With that Claire turned on the heel of her keds and pushed through the drama kids to find the teacher. Since Claire left, Massie was all alone in the corner of the drama studio where no one noticed anyone one there. Except for one person...

"Hey Mass" Derrick smiled and pulled her into a hug. Even though he smelt like old spice and was really warm Massie had to resist. She pushed Derrick away

"Harrington! Have you really stooped that low? You have got to stop following me around. Everywhere I turn there you are! In these past few days I have been seeing you more than when I was actually dating you." Massie changed her tone of voice on "actually" to make it sound like their whole relationship was a big joke from the beginning.

"Well maybe it's a sign to show that we are meant to be together" Derrick mocked looking up at the ceiling with his hands folded on top of his heart.

"Go find Stacey." Massie scoffed. "She's exactly like me anyway."

"Ouch." Derrick snapped. "I will personally pass on the message to her."

"Good!" Massie retorted while pushing Derrick out of the way

"Whoa there cowboy, I'm your lines buddy. Did you not read the script?"

"I...I.I... Was busy" Massie stuttered

"Well then looks like you don't know about our kiss." Derrick chuckled smugly. Massie picked up her script from the floor and flipped through the last page in brackets it said "Belle and Dave lean in and have a shy awkward kiss. They miss a couple times before they get it."

"Are you kidding me? What type of school is this! I'm sure they will cut this part out. It is way to traumatizing for the grade sevens." Massie shook her head

"I don't know but I kind of like" Derrick winked at her before sauntering away.

Massie could not believe it! She was trying to see less of Derrick so she could have her mind set on just Dempsey. A few weeks ago she was crazy about Dempsey willing to do whatever to keep their relationship going. But now all she could think about was Derrick and the way he joked, his cockiness, and how whenever he touched her she got the shivers. Now that she was going to be kissing him more than usual she did not know how much she could take.

**BOCD**

**The Green Café**

**Wednesday November 9****th**

**12:04pm**

"Guys I have good news, and bad news" Kristen smiled clapping her hands together. All her friends looked like they couldn't care less because they all kept shooting hate glares at Stacey's tablewhere the boys had resorted for the lunch hour.

"I cannot believe it! My own boyfriend is sitting over there" Alicia pouted stabbing her steamed carrot probably pretending it was Josh.

"Bad news first!" Dylan called out

"You were saying?" Massie raised her waxed eyebrow and Kirsten urging her to go on.

After Kristen's mom told her about Uncle Darren she sent a mass text to the "PC" (They vowed each other never to call themselves that again once they hit grade nine and realized how immature it was.) So they decided to have a celebration on Friday at Massie's house.

"Well the bad news is that we have to cancel Massie's party." A chorus of what's echoed thought the table "Hold on a sec, I'm not done! The good news is that we will be spending our Friday at Jason's house!" Kristen cheered

"That new super hot Canadian soccer kid?" Dylan clapped

"Anyways we planned it out last night all the guys and us, and Dylan he's mine." Kristen sighed with relief maybe they weren't going to fall in the pits of popularity.

"That means Derrick is going to be there..." Massie whispered out loud.

"What did you say?" Dylan ask narrowing her green eyes at Massie

"I said 'what time are we supposed to get there.'" Massie said quickly before any suspicions rose up from the table. She took a sip of her shaken passion iced tea from Starbucks trying to calm her bubbly nerves. Avoiding Derrick was like dodging the bananas on Mario Race Kart the seemed obvious, but you always found yourself slipping on one.

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed it and i'll try to improve on my writing and make longer chapters! Toodles.**


End file.
